Peppermint Winter
by RotGAnimefangirle
Summary: Rima Darnell and her brothers, Alec and Jason Darnell, have been living with their aunt for five years. Their aunt taught them to believe in the Guardians and Jack Frost and Pitch. The Guardian come to Rima's aunt, but gets her and her brothers instead. What will their lives become now? -Rating for possibilities in the future-


Chapter 1

"Oh dear, I wasn't expecting you all!" I heard my aunts' voice exclaim downstairs. "Rima [1]! Alec! Jason! Get down here!" My aunt called. My brothers and I ran out of our rooms. I scooped Alec up and raced Jason downstairs. I made it down before Jason and grinned. "I beat your sorry as- butt!" I shouted and corrected myself. Aunt has a strict rule; No cussing in front of Alec. Aunt gave me a warning glance and I gave her an innocent look. "Rima, we have guests. Don't be rude." Jason teased. I glared at him with mock hatred. I cover Alec's eyes and gave Jason the finger when aunt wasn't looking. Jason narrowed his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. My aunt caught this and sighed. "Rima, you're 20 years-old. Not five. Please act your age." I pouted. "That's no fun aunt…And you're being a hypocrite!" I pulled Alec along into the kitchen. I popped my head out of the door put and counted the number of the guests. "Iced tea or hot chocolate?" I asked them casually. I know who they are. They're the Guardians; Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund (The Easter Bunny), Sandman, and Jack Frost. Their eyes widen slightly. "You can see us?" Jack Frost asked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Iced tea or hot chocolate?" I repeat, ignoring the question. The Guardians still didn't answer out of shock. "Why are you so shocked? Just because I'm 20 doesn't mean I can't believe in you guys." They got over the shock after that and told me if and what they wanted something to drink. I went in the kitchen with Alec. I got out the ingredients to make the hot chocolate and began. Alec helped by handing me the ingredients one after another. After a few minutes I finished and poured two cups of iced tea. I put all the mugs and cups on a metal tray and carried the drinks, snacks, and napkins down. I put the tray down on the table just before the door rang. I walked over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. I saw Jamie, Sophie, and their parents. I opened the door before I was tackled down by Jamie and Sophie. I laughed. "You miss me?" I asked. Their heads bobbed up and down making me grin. "I missed you too. Now come on, I made hot chocolate." I patted their heads, scooping them up onto my hips. "Have a great night out, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett." I smiled. "Thanks you, Rima. We'll be back in the morning to pick Jamie and Sophie up." Mrs. Bennett smiled. "Alright! See you then!" I smiled. They smiled then turned around and walked away. I closed the door. "Hot chocolate then the park?" I asked them. Again they bobbed their head excitedly. "Alright, go up to my room and I'll be there in a minute." I go back into the kitchen, Alec ran up to my room with Jamie and Sophie, "And don't make a mess!" I shouted up after them. I got three cups and quickly made the hot chocolate. I ran upstairs without spilling any of the hot chocolate, making me feel very proud. I opened my bedroom door and saw Jack Frost in my room, talking to Jamie. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have hot chocolate. All three kids ran over to me and I gave them their hot chocolate. I smiled slightly. "You all are a silly bunch 'a kids." I grinned. "So are you!" Alec grinned back. "Ah, but have forgotten, I am no longer a child." A hint of sadness was in my tone and I hoped no one heard it. "Park?" Sophie asked. I saw their empty mugs and excited faces. "Alright, let's go." I laughed. "Jack? Would you like to come?" I asked. He thought for a minute before nodding. I picked Sophie and Alec up and put them on my hips. Jamie grabbed onto one of my arms tightly. "You all have jackets?" I asked. Jamie and Sophie shook their heads and I laughed. I put her and Alec down. "Alec, go get two of your jackets." Alec nodded and ran to his room. I went to my closet and pulled out a jacket for Sophie. I put it on her and picked her up again. It was way too oversized on her making me laugh. Alec came in with two jackets and gave one to Jamie. I helped Alec out his jacket on. "Okay, we're all set and ready to go." I grinned. I picked Alec and Jamie up, Alec went on my hip and Jamie went on my back. "Let's go!" I squealed, connecting Jack's arm with mine (Though it was hard) and pulling him along. "Auntie! I'm going to the park with the kids and Jack!" I quickly rushed out. "PUT SHOES ON!" Aunt yelled after me. "DON'T NEED 'EM!" I shouted back to her. I continued rushing so she couldn't catch up. "Rima!" She called. "RUN!" I let go of Jack and held the kids tighter when I started sprinting. Jack easily kept up with me. "Why are we running?" He asked. "So she doesn't catch us and make me change~!" I sang. We arrived at the park and I put the kids down. I sat down on the fluffy white snow, puffing out air I didn't have at the moment. I began to build things in the snow, the children soon joining me. Someone dumped snow on my head and I felt it go down my shirt making me sigh. I stood up and saw my brother standing there with a grin. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" I scooped up some snow, forming it into the shape of a ball. "Snowball fight!" Snow began to fly everywhere, laughs rung throughout the park. Alec, Jamie, and Sophie joined me, throwing snowballs at Jason. My phone rang and I answered it while laughing. "Yellow jello?" I heard a sigh of relief. "It's time to come home. Dinner's ready." Aunt said then hung up. "Aw… Guys, we have to leave…" We all groaned. "Let's go…" I mumbled and sulk-walked back home with the kids, trying to leave Jason behind.

[1] Norse word meaning 'White Frost'


End file.
